Todo
|kana = トードー |rōmaji = Tōdō |name = Todo |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Kiyoyuki Yanada (2011) |english voice = Corby Proctor (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Gray (1999) Blonde and Brown (2011) |eyes = Black |occupation = Wrestler Examinee |image gallery = yes}} Todo (トードー, Tōdō) is a wrestler who aspires to become a Blacklist Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 He is the 255th participant in the 287th Hunter Examination. Background Not much is known of Todo's past, except that he has participated in the Hunter Exam at least once before, as Tonpa recognizes him from before. Appearance Todo is a large, rotund man with a rounded face accompanied by slicked back hair ending in a ponytail with each side of his head shaven. He wears a jumper, boots, trousers and knee pads during the exam. In the 1999 anime, these are colored purple, black, beige and dark green respectively and his slicked back hair is grey and the shaven parts brown. Personality As stated by Tonpa before the start of 1st stage of the 287th Hunter Examination, Todo is a lot smarter than he looks. He shows the sense to not jump down the ravine at Split Mountain. He seems to be irritable hate injustice and is very opinionated and judgmental as he protests against Menchi's initial disqualification of the entire hunter examinee pool, believing culinary ability is not necessary in becoming a hunter and that gourmet hunters are inferior to other hunter types. He seems to have a vengeful streak, as he swears he will not forget his humiliation at the hands of the two gourmet hunter examiners. Plot Hunter Exam arc Todo is first seen when Tonpa tells of him to Gon, Kurapika and Leorio before the start of the 1st stage, wearing a #255 badge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Not much is seen of him until the 2nd stage where he stands up to the examiner Menchi for disqualifying all the hunter applicants, saying that culinary ability is irrelevant in becoming a hunter, a blacklist hunter of that. In an act of rage, he charges at Menchi, only to be batted away by a single strike from her associate Buhara who apparently saved him from an even more brutal, perhaps fatal, assault by Menchi. He arises bloodied as Netero appears on the scene and vows he will never forget the humiliation he underwent at the hands (or hand) of Buhara. After a brief ride aboard the Hunters Association blimp to the peak of Mt. Split Mountain, the remaining participants are introduced to the challenge of diving down a ravine to collect spider eagle eggs, in which Todo does not take part as he believes it to be an insane stunt. He appears swayed in the arts of gourmet hunting as the contestants reappear from the depths as he asks Gon if he could try a bite of one of the eggs and vows he shall return to the exam next year. Greed Island arc A year on, Todo is seen at the 288th Hunter Examination hall again briefly when Killua attempts to gain his hunter's license second time round. He is knocked out by Killua, along with the rest of the examinees in the 1st stage. His performance in the exam thereafter is unknown.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Abilities & Powers ﻿Todo is introduced as being "strong as anything" by Tonpa. It can be assumed he has some degree of fighting ability and experience from his profession as a wrestler, but none was shown during the exam. He is easily beaten by the Hunter Buhara, in just one move. References Category:Examinee Category:Male characters